


Robbers

by Eloiseu



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec is poor, Alternate Universe, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Jace is a Lightwood, M/M, Magnus Is A Theif, Past Magnus Bane/Camille Belcourt, i don't know what to put in here, izzy is cool, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-08-29 22:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloiseu/pseuds/Eloiseu
Summary: Alec has nothing so robbing him would be pointless, doesn't stop Magnus from trying. But Magnus has gotta help this poor guy, after all he was once in a similar situation.





	1. 1.Whats the fun in doing what you're told?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this is my first Fic! How cool! I realised I really liked writing after I had to write for school, so I thought why not write fam fics?

Alec lightwood lived in filth, after being kicked out by his parents for being gay (how cliche), he lived in a tiny little box of a room with a blanket and a old pillow, his brothers and sister would come by and visit him and bring him food and he would make some money at his coffee shop job, tips were ok. But this was how life was now, 18, gay, lonely. His sister, Izzy, and his brother, Jace, had offered to live with him, his youngest brother, Max, was only 9 so he couldn't really move into this box of an apartment. He told izzy and Jace no,  he told them to finish their last year of school and then decide what they want to do. His brothers girlfriend and his sisters boyfriend would usually tag along, Simon's ( Izzy's boyfriend), mother often baked things for Alec to eat. She offered to take him in but he didn't want to be much trouble, he had a good book, cheap coffee and somewhere to sleep could he really complain?

\--------

Magnus bane was an experienced thief, Magnus and his partner in crime, Raphael, would steal things from across the world. Paintings, jewellery, (that Magnus would often give as presents to his lovers) and sometimes even simple things like furniture from a house. Magnus grew up in an abusive family, his step-father tried to drown him so he ran away and found Raphael. They have been inseparable ever since.

"So you get this house and I'll get this one?" Raphael asked pointing to the map on the desk of their apartment that they share.

"Ok, let's go," Magnus said as he picked up his bag and threw it into the back of their black van.

Once they got there, Raphael walked across to his assigned house to check if people were in, and Magnus did the same, there was no car near this house, it almost looked abandoned but Magnus thought he may as well check it out. He walked round the back to climb through a window, he stepped through and froze, it had nothing, it had a blanket, a pillow and there was a book on the floor in the corner there was some tins of soup and next to that, there were piles of clothes folded neatly.

"What the fuck?" Magnus wondered aloud.

\-----------

"Thanks lyds, I'll see you tomorrow." Alec said waving bye to his best friend and colleague, Lydia.

He started to walk home, he took his phone out of his pocket, one of the only things he had left worth anything , and started to text his Izzy, Jace group chat coincidently called 'lightwood hoez', this name was of course given by Jace.

Alec  
You guys alive?

Jace  
Dude, you woke me up!

Alec  
Jace, it's 12:30

Izzy  
Can we come over?

Alec  
Can you wait a bit I'm walking back from work and I need to shower.

Alec's shower was gross, it was mouldy no matter how many times you tried to clean it but he lived with it.

Alec  
Come by at 1:00pm

Jace and Izzy responded with 'ok's' and Alec continued walking home, he took out his keys and unlocked his door, but he appeared to have a stranger in the middle of his living room/bed room/kitchen.

"Um? Can I help you?" Alec asked calmly backing away from the stranger.

"Dude, what the fuck?" The stranger asked looking around and gesturing to the air. "I was going to rob you, but you don't have anything." The stranger replied.

"Well I was kicked out of my parents house," Alec said scratching the back of his neck.

"Why? Knock up some girl or..?" The stranger laughed.

"Actually no, pretty much the opposite," Alec said sighing and laughing.

"I'm gay and my parents aren't a fan," Alec said lowering his hands seeing that the stranger wasn't threatening in any way.

"Oh," the stranger sounded shocked and sad. "Wait here."

\------------

"Raphael-" Magnus was saying before Raphael interrupted them.

"Magnus, where's your stuff?" Raphael said carrying a bin bad filled with things which he then threw into the back of the van.

"The guy has nothing." Magnus says slipping into the van, "we need to get him a couch or something to sleep on."

"Magnus-" Raphael tried to speak.

"Seriously, Raph, he has nothing." Magnus said, "we have so much spare stuff at the warehouse."

"Ay dios, Magnus, we were supposed to rob him." Raphael said driving above the speed limit.

They argued the rest of the way to the warehouse and unloaded the van.

Magnus eventually persuaded Raphael to let them take a couple of things to the the poor man. Magnus had told Raphael that the stranger had been kicked out of the house because he was gay, this real,y hit home for Raphael as he'd been through it.

They loaded a couch, a table that came with four chairs a fridge and Magnus called for a pizza to be delivered to the strangers house so it would be there when Raphael and Magnus got back.

"I'm telling you, a guy was just standing in the middle of my living room," Alec said scratching the back of his neck pacing back and forth. "Izzy, he tried to rob me and all you can ask was if he was hot? Ok yes he was but he tried to rob me, not that there is much to-" Alec said as he turned around to see the stranger behind him.

"How much of that did you hear?" Alec said taking the phone away from his ear, "gotta go, Izzy, bye." Alec hung up before Izzy could reply.

"Enough to know that you think I'm hot, I don't believe we have been formally introduced," the stranger said holding out a hand.

"Alec lightwood," Alec said as he shook his hand.

"Magnus bane," they held hands longer than it would have been acceptable in their situation.

But the doorbell rang and interrupted them.

"Oh that will be the pizza!" Magnus said rushing to the door.

"You know I have no money, right?" Alec said gesturing toward the air around him.

"Yeah, I'm gonna pay for it, duh," Magnus said pulling money out of his back pocket, this gave Alec an excuse to check Magnus out.

Magnus paid for the pizza and brought it in and passed it to Alec. "Thanks," Alec said smiling.

"I'll be back in a second," Magnus said leaving through the front door this time.

"Ok," Alec said with pizza in his mouth.

Magnus came back a moment later carrying a couch with another man. Alec suddenly got very overwhelmed, "are you bringing me a couch?" Alec asked putting the pizza down on top of his neatly folded clothes to go help bring it in.

"Yes, we thought you could use one," Magnus said still carrying the couch.

Alec started to kick his blanket and pillow away to make room he lifted up his copy of 'Harry Potter and the prisoner of Azkaban' to put it on top of his pizza box.

Magnus and Raphael put the couch down against the wall and just left.

"Wait, where are you going?" Alec asked following.

Magnus and Raphael had already started to bring in some chairs and the they went back out for the table, Alec was so shocked, no one who wasn't directly related to him had ever been this nice, and even then some people who are directly related to him weren't that nice.

Then finally then went and got a small fridge. "Guys, you seriously didn't have to do this." Alec said shocked moving all his food to either the fridge or the table.

"Thank you," Alec said genuinely smiling, which Alec didn't do a lot.

Magnus smiled back and walked up to him and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Do you have a phone?" Magnus asked getting his own out of his pocket.

"Depends if you try and steal it," Alec said picking his up from the table.

"Ok, I promise I won't, I just gave you a couch and stuff, can I have your number?" Magnus asked sarcastically laughing.

"Yeah, sure, that would be cool." Alec said.

After they exchanged numbers Alec offered for them to stay but the other man which Alec had learned was called Raphael, had pestered at Magnus saying that "he could come back and see his boyfriend anytime" Alec just replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Thank you. For everything," Alec said waving them out the door.

He shut the door, "I need a shower," Alec muttered to himself. He put on some 'The 1975' and jammed out in the shower.

As he was putting on his top he heard the door bell and looked at his phone, 1:12pm.

"You guys are late." Alec said opening the door.

"Oh c'mon you just got out of the shower," Izzy defended giving him a pointed look.

Alec gestured them inside as both of their faces turned to shock.

"Alec, where did you get the couch," Izzy said.

"Or the fridge, or the table and chairs?" Jace added.

"Um, funny story," Alec started as he continued to tell his siblings about the robber who turned out to be good.

"Wait so he literally came to rob you but instead gave you stuff?" Jace said confused, "then he asked for your number? You should marry him."

"Jace, shut up." Izzy said sitting on his "new" couch.

"You know this stuff was probably robbed right?" Izzy said looking at it.

"Well yeah, I'm not gonna ask about any of it," Alec said joining her on the couch, "the less I know, the better."

"Well anyway here's some food and some more clean clothes," Izzy said giving Alec a plastic bag filled with both of those things, Alec got up and started to put the things away into his fridge and his clothes back where his other ones are.

Izzy got a text, she took out her phone to read it, "it's Simon he's with clary and they have some stuff from Elaine, Jocelyn and Luke."

Jocelyn and Luke were Clary's mom and step-dad. Luke really helped Alec when he got kicked out, Luke helped him get his job so he could rent this place out. Jocelyn being bi had talked a lot to Alec about both of their queerness helping Alec come to terms with him being gay and coming out and getting kicked out. Elaine loved to bake and always made Alec things to eat so he would never go hungry. They were like his replacement parents.

"I'm gonna call Lydia and Maia over to," Alec said picking up his phone and dialling Lydia while Izzy was dialling Simon.

"Hey! Alec!" Lydia said, "I just got off work, I'm on my way to meet Maia."

"Bring her over to mine I have a story," Alec said, "Izzy and Jace are already here and Izzy is on the phone to Simon and clary who are on their way."

"Ok I'll just text her." Lydia said, "bye."

Lydia and Alec had known each other since they were in elementary and had gone through the coming out process together, so when Lydia met Maia in junior year, Alec had been super happy for her.

"Lydia and Maia are on their way," Alec said putting his phone in his pocket.

"So are clary and Simon," Izzy said doing the same.

"Anyone want a beer or pizza?" Alec said looking in his fridge, he pretty much lived off of two dollar beer, free coffee from work, shitty soup from a can and pizza that izzy and Jace bring him.

"I could do with a beer," Jace said.

"Same, please," Izzy said.

He threw a beer at each and opened his own and started to drink, none of them cared that they were underage or Alec had obtained the alcohol illegally.

5 minutes later and the rest of the group had arrived shocked at Alec's new furniture, Alec had re told the story of the mysterious man.

"You don't seem that bothered that someone broke into your house," Lydia observed.

"That's because it sounded like someone had a crush," Maia popped up who was on the couch underneath Lydia's arm.

"On the phone Alec told me he was hot," Izzy said taking a sip of her 2nd beer.

"Ohhhh," clary said giving Alec a wink from the chair she was on.

"I don't see anyone complaining about not having to sit on the floor." Alec said getting up from his chair to get another beer."Anyone want another beer, or a soda?" Alec asked realising that Izzy had bought cheap soda.

He sat back down and they talked about mysterious robber man.

As the night came to a close and everyone left, Alec started to tidy up a little and he got changed and fell asleep on his new couch. Seems like Alec's life was slowly getting better and better all thanks to a thief and his friend.


	2. 2.And I thought that you were straight, now I'm wondering

Alec got up the next morning around 7:30am, Alec was efficient and liked a routine, so he put on 'the 1975' again and jumped in the shower.

He was singing so loudly he almost missed the doorbell. Alec quickly got out the shower and wrapped a towel round his waist, he assumed that it would just be Izzy or Jace, but no it was Magnus.

"Oh hey," Alec said letting Magnus in.

"Hey I brought coffee," Magnus said holding up a cup holder with two cups in one hand and a bad of baked goods in the other hand.

"I love this song," Magnus said putting the drinks and food on the table, he started to sing along with 'robbers'.

"Her balaclava is starting to chafe  
And when she gets his gun he's begging-" Magnus sung taking Alec's hands and moving them so they were dancing and Alec was just laughing, they had literally met yesterday, but it felt like maybe they had known each other in a past life.

"I'd love to dance but I have work in like an hour," Alec said walking back into the bathroom to get changed.

"You don't have to get dressed up for me," Magnus said flirting, "fine, but I like what I saw."

"Well I just came here to drop this off," Magnus said pointing to the food on the table.

"Well stay and have coffee with me," Alec said, "I work at this coffee shop, it takes two seconds to get there and I have an hour." Alec said pointing to the brand logo on the cup.

"Ok," Magnus said as he smiled and sat at the table waiting for Alec who joined him a couple of minutes later.

They talked until Alec realised he had to run as he was already a little late, which was so unlike Alec. But they talked about growing up, Alec found out that Magnus is 21 years old, he is an only child and his mother died when he was young, he was born in Indonesia and moved when he was ten so he can speak Indonesian and English fluently but knows some Spanish to.

Alec talked about his siblings and their significant others he also talked about Lydia and Maia, he talked about Maryse and Robert his parents. They found out a lot about each other.

"Can I see you later?" Alec asked Magnus as he rushed out of the door.

"Yeah, sure." Magnus said leaving.

"Sorry to kick you out." Alec said fiddling with his Keys in the lock.

"No it's cool, let me walk you to your work?" Magnus replied.

"Yeah, Thanks." Alec replied putting his phone in his pocket.

They walked the two minutes together chatting, "thank you, again." Alec said as he walked into the shop eyes still on Magnus.

He turned around to see an angry looking Lydia, "you, sir, are late, I just had to cover for you. Where have you been? You are never late." Lydia pointed an accusing finger at Alec.

"He came by this morning." Alec smiled.

Lydia's expression changed instantly, "ohh, mysterious, hot, tried-to-steal-your-stuff-that-you-don't-have guy."

"That's the one," Alec replied walking behind the counter.

Lydia just smirked at him. "What?" Alec rolled his eyes at Lydia's expression.

"Nothing," Lydia said innocently as she walked away.

\-------------

Magnus brought him coffee almost everyday for the next 2 weeks they would text a lot as well, sometimes it was a simple 'wyd?' other times it was a 3am texts about their life plans, how many kids they wanted, stuff like that, it became a routine, wake up, shower, have coffee with Magnus, go to work, then come home to his siblings and friends, and through all that, even when he was at work, he would text Magnus.

On this particular Tuesday though Magnus decided to bring a picnic, "I know this really nice place, private, pretty, I thought maybe we could have picnic there? Because I know you aren't working today."

"Yeah, I used to go in picnics all the time when I was a little kid with my parents and brothers and sister." Alec said smiling grabbing his keys, phone and jacket to walk out of the door.

They walked to a quiet park and sat on a picnic blanket because Magnus insisted it was "more romantic".

Clearly there was something romantic going on between the two of them, Izzy said Alec talked to much about him, Raphael told Magnus the same.

Magnus laid his head on Alec's lap as he played with Magnus' hair, they just sat until the sun was setting and Magnus fell asleep.

"Magnus.... Magnus..." Alec said trying to wake him up, "c'mon let's go back to mine and we can go to sleep.

So that's what they did, they packed up the blanket and the food and walked home holding each other's hand.

Alec fiddled with his keys but he got inside. "Magnus, do you want to borrow a shirt? As you can see I have quite a few." Alec said gesturing to all of the shirts Izzy has bought him.

Magnus just smiled and picked up one of Alec's navy sweaters, pulled off his own shirt (which made Alec gape at his beauty) and pulled it over his head, "it smells like you," Magnus said walking into the bathroom to have a quick shower. I guess putting his sweatshirt on right now was pointless.

Ten minutes later he came back out in his boxers and Alec's sweater with no make up and wet hair.

"I like your Sandalwood shampoo," Magnus said crawling onto the couch where Alec was already stationed reading a book wearing a 'best bro ever' which Izzy got Alec when she was mad at Jace as a joke, but if Alec was honest he liked the shirt, after contemplating if he should text Raphael to tell him where he was but Raphael probably already knew.

The couch was only really meant for one person, so they cuddled throughout the night.

The next morning Magnus woke up without Alec next to him, Magnus groaned out loud,but felt a piece of paper on the bed with him.

Hey just went to get some coffee.  
Be back in 2 minutes.  
\- Alec

Almost as soon as Magnus had finished reading the note, Alec walked in with a small paper bag and a coffee cup holder with 2 coffees in it.

"One Cappuccino with one sugar and milk for Mr bane and one black Americano for me." Alec said placing the coffee in Magnus' hand.

"Mr bane is my father, please call me daddy. Thank you, Mr lightwood," Magnus winked at him.

Alec choked on his drink and started coughing. Magnus just laughed, he was lying down and resting on his elbows still on the couch and Alec had moved one of the table's chairs so he could sit next to Magnus.

Alec picked up his phone,

Isabelle  
Can I come over?

Alec  
Not right now I kinda have a dude over.

Isabelle  
Is it hot thief?

Alec  
Yeah, kinda

Isabelle  
Yeah or kinda?

Alec  
Ok fine yes.

Izzy didn't reply until he got a text from Jace.

Jace  
Do you have any idea why izzy is screaming right now?

Alec  
I may know why, I have a dude over.

Jace  
Is it hot thief?

Alec  
Is that his nickname? And yes.

His Phone then started ringing. "I'll answer this in the bathroom," Alec said standing up.

"Ok I'll be here," Magnus said winking.

Alec answered the phone to screams, "ok, what is happening?" Alec asked confused.

"Alec's with a boy!" Jace sang.

"Jace how old are you?" Alec asked a  
Sarcastically.

"We just slept on the couch, nothing happened," Alec said.

"Oh did you hear that Jace? Alec slept on the couch with his boyfriend," Izzy said laughing.

"Ok, as much as I am crushing on him he is not my boyfriend." Alec answered.

"Ok, whatever you say..." Jace said through the phone not sounding convinced.

"I'm hanging up now, I love you both, bye."

He walked out of the bathroom to find an empty apartment, Magnus had left but he had a text from him.

Magnus  
Sorry I had to leave early and I didn't want to interrupt but Meet me at the diner near the coffee shop at 6?;)

Did Magnus just ask him on a date? Finally! Alec spent about 20 minutes deciding on a reply, he just went with;

Alec  
Yeah sure that's cool

Magnus  
See you then

Alec spent the day going on errands but by about 5:00pm he decided to get changed into a black shirt and some jeans. He tried to do something with his hair but it stayed basically the same.

He started to walk to the restaurant but not before calling Izzy, bombarding her with questions like, "is this a date?" "Do I need to bring something?"

Izzy just told him he is going to be fine, that she's proud of him and he has nothing to worry about, which is probably true but it doesn't stop Alec's brain from lying to him.

Then Alec saw him, Magnus was standing outside the door waiting for Alec, he was wearing a burgundy, low-cut, shirt complimented with some necklaces and some rings on his fingers, he also wore some green skinny jeans that were beautifully fitted to him. His shoes were also burgundy and had some buckles on them, his hair was perfectly styled and he had some smokey eye make up on, he was beautiful.

Alec saw Magnus wear a lot of things but this was his 2nd favourite, his first was Alec's own T-Shirt on Magnus.

"Alec, my darling," Magnus said greeting him.

"Wow, you look amazing," Alec said just saying what he was thinking.

"Oh, thank you I do try." Magnus replied by winking and pulling him into the diner, it was a 1950s diner filled with all sorts of couples.

"If this really was the 1950s, we would definitely not be allowed to go on a date," Alec pointed out.

"A) luckily for us, we are not in the 1950s, B) Oh so we are on a date? C) I'm glad you think it is because it takes a while to get this kind of perfection," Magnus said sitting down in the booth.

Alec just lightly laughed in response, the meal was going great they were laughing, talking, learning things about each other. Even the random stuff like Alec's childhood cat, who was named, church.

"Maybe since I've met 'practically your brother' Raphael, you could meet my friends and siblings?" Alec asked nervously, "I mean if you want, you don't have to, do not feel obliged in anyway-"

"Alexander, I'd love to," Magnus said laughing at Alec's flustered attitude.

"Ok, how about tomorrow night, you should bring Raphael along too?" Alec asked Magnus hopefully.

"That sounds wonderful," Magnus said putting a hand over Alec's across the diner table.

"I can't wait to meet the woman who asked you if I was hot on the day we met," Magnus laughed.

"You heard that?" Alec asked, "I'm not ashamed of that, I stand by every word I said in that phone call."

"Good, you should, I am breathtakingly hot." Magnus replied.

Alec just nodded his head. They sat for a moment in silence looking at rag other taking it all in.

"I know this is our first 'official' date but I feel like we are really past this point but do you wanna just be boyfriends?" Magnus asked out of the blue.

"Yeah, I really do," Alec smiled.

"Ok let's get out of here," Magnus said getting up and throwing some cash on the table.

"Thank you," Alec said once he had been dragged out of the diner.

"No problem," Magnus said taking a step closer wrapping his arms around Alec's neck,

They both leaned into each other and kissed, just once for a second, like taking your finger and eating some frosting from side of a cake, they leaned in again but this time they held the kiss longer exploring each other's mouths, Magnus' hands were all tangled in Alec's hair and Alec's hands were on Magnus' waist. Eventually they pulled back.

"I am so glad i met you," Alec said.

"Same," Magnus said going in for another kiss.

Eventually they went their separate ways.

Both of their walks home were filled with texting their friends about the amazing kiss.

Then they both went straight to bed

\--------

Alec had work the next morning but Magnus came round before he left for their coffee morning date, Alec told Magnus all of the details regarding tonight, meet at Alec's place at 6:30 so they can walk towards the fray/garrroway residence, Jocelyn and Luke would be there a little bit it was mostly going to be, Alec, Magnus, Jace, Izzy, clary, Simon, Lydia, Maia and Raphael.

Alec said they might go out to a club after but he wasn't sure. Alec was ready for 6:00pm and read some more of the prisoner of Azkaban, the door bell went off.

"It's unlocked, Come in," Alec said putting his bookmark in his book and putting it away.

"Wow," Alec said, "Magnus, you look amazing, again."

"We better head," Magnus said.

They walked hand in hand down the street, thy talked about the prisoner of Azkaban, Alec talked about it a lot with Max, it was a shame that max couldn't be here tonight, his parents had insisted that he was too young and maybe that was true but he still wanted to show off his truly stunning boyfriend.

"Raphael is coming, he promised me but he won't be here until later, is it ok if I just text him the address?" Magnus asked pulling out his phone.

"Yeah, sure of course." Alec could hear music coming from Clary's house about 10 meters in front of them.

"This is Clary's house," Alec said as the walked up to the front door, and rung the door bell.

Clary and Isabelle answered, "Alec!" Izzy shouted hugging Alec.

Alec gave a stern look to clary, "how is she already drunk?"

Clary ignored him, "Magnus?" Clary asked, "long time no see, eh?"

"Clary!" Magnus said going to hug her.

Clary paused for a moment putting two and two together, "wait you're hot thief?"

"Wait, that's what you call me?" Magnus asked, "are Luke and Jocelyn inside?"

"Yeah, why?" Clary asked taking a sip from her drink.

"They don't know how me and Alec met do they?" Magnus asked knowing that Luke was a police officer, it's not that he wanted to lie to him but he couldn't exactly tell the truth.

"Obviously not, they think you stole Alec's coffee by accident, they also don't know it's you," clary said.

"I mean obviously Alec mentioned you but I didn't put two and two together," Magnus said, "that's fine then."

"Clary let them in its freezing," Jocelyn replied.

"You are never gonna guess who it-" clary started but she was cut off.

"Magnus!" Jocelyn said and ran up to hug him.

"It's been forever!" Luke said getting up to joking them.

"And you're dating Alec?" Jocelyn sad in a voice that suggested surprise but actually this makes sense.

"Yeah we met at a coffee shop," Magnus said like he was questioning it almost giggling.

"Joycelyn, Luke, how are you?" Alec asked trying to change the subject.

"We're good! My art is selling really well," jocelyn said smiling.

"Ok let's have some dinner and introduce Magnus to Jace and the rest of the gang." Luke sad ushering everyone into the kitchen.

"You must be Jace," Magnus said shaking his hand walking into the kitchen following jocelyn, Alec in tow.

"Actually no I'm Izzy," Jace said jokingly. "That's jace." He said pointing to Izzy.

Izzy just shoved him in response, "very funny but if you can't tell, my brother is an ass." Izzy glared at Jace jokingly.

"Well it's nice to meet you both," Magnus said. "Shall we eat?"

Alec was excited yet nervous for everyone to meet Alec's first proper boyfriend. This is gonna be a rollercoaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading


	3. 3. I've been so worried about you lately

As everyone gathered round the table with the 1975s second album playing softly in the background, Magnus got introduced to simon, a loveable nerd who is dating Izzy.

He was quizzed by Alec's siblings with Alec in the corner praying for them to not tell embarrassing story's, of course they did.

"So Magnus, tell us about yourself where are you from?" Izzy asked scoffing down Luke's home made chicken pie.

"Well originally im from Indonesia, but I moved here young," he shrugged smiling.

"Oh cool, are you fluent in Indonesian?" Izzy asked.

"English, indionesian and almost fluent in Spanish." He replied.

Izzy then started speaking in Spanish to Magnus, Alec understood some of it picking up 'simon can speak some Spanish too' he also heard his own name in the mix of words, because he had grown up with a Hispanic mother he could speak a little Spanish, she taught Izzy Spanish from a young age but Alec could never pick it up as well as izzy, Jace came at age 10 and didn't have time, so Izzy was the only fluent Spanish speaker.

Magnus started replying in Spanish but half way through his sentence the door bell went.

"That will be Raphael," he stated in English, "Raph was born in Mexico so speaks Spanish to."

Luke started to get up but Alec told him to stay and Alec and Magnus would get him.

"You didn't tell me you spoke Spanish," Alec almost asked like a question.

"You didn't tell me you spoke Spanish either," he replied smirking and opening the door to Raphael texting on his phone.

They walked back in the room a moment later with a Raphael in a black slick suit slipping his phone into his pocket.

"Everyone this is Raphael, raphael this is everyone," Alec said going on to naming every single person.

Once they sat back down the conversation picked up quickly again.

"Raphael, I've been told you're fluent in Spanish?" Izzy asked.

"It was my first language," Raphael said not looking up from his food, he wasn't really that invested in the conversation, "I taught Magnus."

"So we have 4 Spanish speakers at this table, impressive." Izzy said clearly approving Magnus and Raphael.

"So Magnus," Jace said starting a new conversation, "what are your intentions with my brother?"

"Oh my god," Alec muttered putting his hands on his face.

"I don't think that's appropriate in front of his fam-" Magnus started.

"Ok let's not." Alec said at the Same time as Luke said, "not at the dinner table." And the same time Raphael said "ay dios mios." And the same time izzy laughed loudly.

They spent the night laughing and happy, until they finally decided to go back to Alec's.

They waved goodbye, Raphael offered a lift but they wanted to walk. A couple of minutes into walking, Alec broke the silence saying "are all those story's that Luke said true?" Alec asked laughing, a little bit tipsy.

"Sadly yes, I was involved with some bad people when I was younger," Magnus said still holding Alec's hand.

"Bad people? Who?" Alec asked smiling drunk leaning on his boyfriend.

"My ex, Camille, she's kinda crazy," Magnus said hissing through his teeth. "She was very manipulative, but I'm here now with my boyfriend and I'm happy."

Alec simply replied with, "my boyfriend is pretty," smiling and going to kiss Magnus.

When they got back, Magnus unlocked the door and, got some water and some pain killers for Alec so he could sober up.

"Drink this," he said handing the water over to Alec.

Alec chugged the water down. "We literally drank the same amount how am I so drunk and you're not?" Alec said taking the pills out of Magnus' hand.

Magnus shrugged tipping his head and putting his hands through his hair, "practice, I guess?" He said laughing.

"Come and hug me!" Alec said needy like a child.

Magnus rolled his eyes smiling and crawled in the bed, aka the sofa, "I love drunk Alec." Magnus muttered under his breath so Alec didn't hear.

"Magnus?" Alec asked hugging him tighter.

"Yes, Alexander?" Magnus replied turning his head so they were looking at each other.

"You smell nice," Alec snuggled into chuckling Magnus.

"Thank you, I'm going to turn off the light now." Magnus said doing just that.

Alec just hummed as Magnus played with his hair and fell asleep.

\---------------------------------

"Morning sleepy head," Magnus said kissing Alec's head.

"Why does my head feel like this?" Alec asked putting a pillow over his face.

"Underage drinking?" Magnus replied.

Alec glared at him. "What? I'm trying to be a good influence." Magnus said picking up a glass of water and a couple of aspirin to give to Alec.

Alec swallowed the pills and started to pout and lean towards Magnus, "nope, not until you've brushed your teeth."

"Ughhh," Alec moaned sitting up and dragging his feet towards the bathroom.

"Babe, I've got to go but I'll see you soon," Magnus said just as Alec came out the bathroom in a towel. "Ok see you later," then they pecked.

About 10 minutes later the door bell rang, you would think it would be izzy or jace but no it was a tall, dark skinned man in a police uniform, and a almost as tall, pale woman in the same uniform, he knew the woman but not the man.

"Hello, there have been some burglaries around your area we were wondering if we could speak to you?" The man said smiling.

"Um, yeah sure come in," Alec said moving his damp hair out of his eyes.

"Hi I'm officer branwell and that's officer smith," officer branwell said.

"Sarah, I know it's me Alec" Alec said smiling at her.

"Alec?" She said going to hug him, "you look so different."

"This was the boy Lydia dated in high school before she came out," Sarah said to the other officer.

"Are you living by yourself?" Sarah asked smiling.

"Yeah my parents... uh.... kicked me out," he said scratching his neck.

"I'm so sorry to hear that, can I ask why?" She asked rubbing his arm even though she was shorter than him.

"I'm gay, they don't like it I guess." He said.

"Alec, I'm so sorry," she gave him another hug.

"But it's cool I'm happy." He said, "but enough about me, what did you wanna ask me?"

"We were just wondering if you knew these men?" She asked holding up two photos of Magnus and Raphael, in the photos they were walking with their hoods up but you could clearly see their faces.

It took him longer than it should've to answer, "why?" He asked awkwardly.

"We has reasons to believe they were involved in some burglaries in the area," the man answered.

"Oh... um... no," he said, "I don't know them." Alec's heart went up, he just lied to police.

"Ok, thank you, sorry to waste your time." Sarah said. "You need to visit soon, bring a date," she winked and walked out the door with her partner following who just tipped his head at Alec.

"Shit," Alec breathed out loud after they left. He then proceeded to call Magnus.

\-------------------

"Magnus, you're late again, I can't keep covering for you." Raphael said as Magnus walked into the abandoned warehouse.

"I was with Alec," Magnus said taking off his jacket.

"Of course you were," Raphael rolled his eyes and started to text.

"Oh shut up mr. I-am-not-dating-ragnor-even-though-all-I-do-is-text-him,"

Raphael rolled his eyes again and went back to texting. "She's gonna kill you for being late again."

"Trust me, I know." Magnus said starting to walk to her office.

"Where are you going?" Raphael asked sliding off of the table he was sitting on.

"Um her office," he said pointing towards the direction.

"It your death wish," Raphael almost mumbled but Magnus could still hear.

"Don't worry I know."

He knocked on her door hesitantly.

"Eh, just a second!" She called out, he could hear whispers and mumbles.

"Come in," he walked in to see her in her velvet green chair, which Magnus stole by the way.

"Magnus, what a surprise, please, sit." She said with smirk.

"Camille," he nodded and sat down.

"Why are you late?" She asked standing up to walk around him.

"I was with.... a friend," he lied.

"Oh and you think you can just be late?" She said touching his shoulder from behind. "You have been bringing in less inventory recently to," she said still holding on to him.

"You know I could really just go to the police, I have plenty of evidence that say you have committed several felonies, also I have many guards that could easily hurt you," she said inspecting her nails and walking back around to her seat.

"I know you tell me every time you need something from me," he sighed leaning back and crossing his legs.

"Well you should be familiar with all the details then, you have 48 hours to make up for lost inventory," she said smiling.

"Or what?" He said, "are you gonna fire me?"

"No... I'll go to the police," she said smiling.

"Now Sebastian, escort him out please, he has work to do." She said to a man in the corner behind Magnus, Magnus didn't even realise he was there.

"It's fine i can do it myself," he said pausing at the door, "if you go to the police wont you get caught?"

"I've never stolen any of the items in this warehouse, there is no proof against me." She smiled walking up to the door, "goodbye sweetie." She closed the door in his face.

"Shit," Magnus breathed out loud.

His phone then started to ring, he quickly answered without looking at the caller id.

"Magnus, you cannot come back to my neighbourhood right now, ok?" Alec said panicky into his phone.

"Wait why?" Magnus said.

"Police officers at my door looking for you," he said, "promise me you won't come back. Not right now anyway?"

"Ok I'm not coming back," Magnus said calm on the outside but panicked on the inside.

"Stay safe," Alec said.

"I will, goodbye Alexander," Magnus hung up.

\--------------------

Alec knew his next move was a dangerous one, it could even be the worst idea of his life but he knew if he didn't it could be worse.

He knocked on the door with hesitation, a lot of it.

"Alec?" Jocelyn asked answered the door.

"Hi can I speak to Luke?" He asked clearly nervous, "sure, he's just at the back, you ok?" She smiled.

"Yeah," he lied.

"Hey Alec, you ok? You look a bit shaken."

"Um well I've got to talk to you, I know you focus more on heavier stuff at the police station like murders and stuff but do you ever see stuff on burglaries?"

"Why are you asking me this?" Luke said leaning forward on his chair.

"It's just, someone I know may be involved in a burglary and they're not a bad person, it's just... I don't know." He said sitting down and rubbing his eyes.

"Alec what are you trying to say?" Luke asked.

"How Magnus and I met wasn't how you thought, he tried to rob my house and since I had no stuff he brought me stuff instead." Alec said quietly.

"Alec why are you telling me this?" Luke said.

"Because I think I love him and I know I can trust you," Alec looked up. "Please," he whispered.

"Alec, I could potentially lose my job," he said before finally deciding "yes I'll help you but only because I know he's a good guy, he must be getting blackmailed or something.

"Thank you," Alec sighed hugging Luke.

Alec was just hoping that maybe he could keep himself together for the next couple of days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading as usually the chapter tiltle is the 1975, my twitter is @toubiajuaregui

**Author's Note:**

> That was cool thanks for reading that, I'll try and update this as much as I can but it wont be that long anyway. My Twitter is @toubiajuaregui


End file.
